The Tale of Brother Qwinn
in | }} Book Text by Brother Nusad, Clan Historian Another member of the Whistling Fists Clan who became known to outsiders during the Age of Turmoil was the brave and just Brother Qwinn. He traveled the lands in search of the Code of the Whistling Fists, a tome that was taken from him during his journeys. One of the regions where Brother Qwinn made his home for a time was the Southern Plains of Karana. This sprawling expanse was the home of many dangers, from the horrific outpost of Lord Grimrot to the ominous entrance of the deadly Lair of Splitpaw. Brother Qwinn roamed the area and assisted those who were beset by the forces of darkness. Many tales were told about the mysterious monk in the dark crimson drape who kept the plains safe for wayward travelers. One of Brother Qwinn's most epic battles was against the mighty beast known as Cracktusk. This huge bull elephant had once been docile, but it was driven to a great rage after poachers attacked him and injured one of his great tusks. The pain was so intense that the massive animal fell into madness and seemed to increase tenfold in both strength and speed. Cracktusk was known to appear as but a speck on the horizon, only to suddenly charge toward unsuspecting travelers and gore them with his mighty tusks. Though Brother Qwinn had no desire to harm a wounded animal, he could not allow this beast's misery to endanger innocent lives. The monk tracked the great beast for many days until he found it charging toward a group of farmers headed to trade their grain with the nearby aviaks. As he engaged his opponent, Brother Qwinn was seized by the animal's massive trunk and thrown high into the air, but the skilled monk landed safely. He tried to stun the animal in hopes of finding some way to relieve its pain, but the beast had descended too far into madness for there to be any hope of saving him. The kind-hearted monk summoned forth all his skill to strike with blinding speed and end Cracktusk's suffering as quickly and mercifully as he could. Though he had saved the lives of the farmers, Brother Qwinn felt no pride in his victory. His only solace was that he had at last ended the mighty elephant's pain. To honor the heart of this great beast, Brother Qwinn buried him and set the massive cracked tusk into the earth to serve as a memorial to the animal's life. Then the monk tracked down the unscrupulous poachers who had caused the elephant's suffering and laid waste to their camp. The fate of the poachers themselves is unknown; Brother Qwinn never spoke of it. Even for many years after the great monk recovered his tome and departed the Plains of Karana, no one dared disturb the massive ivory tusk that marked Cracktusk's grave. Poachers whispered tales of the mighty Brother Qwinn who had vowed to return and take revenge upon any who would dare desecrate the tomb of the noble elephant whose spirit he honored. Credits